


Fearman

by britishflower



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Monsters, Other, Science Experiments, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Gordon Freeman wanted to live a normal life. Have a job, have a family, have a life. Black Mesa, may they rot, said Fuck That and made him into something else. Gordon has learned to live the thing he can be while not letting a certain gamer gremlin ruin that for him.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Fearman

It started with Black Mesa. Of course the place was a shit hole but man was it a fucking Shit Hole. Many people had heard of the tests that had been run before it's massive shut down by the government. The videos and images that were leaked to the internet and new channels.

Gordon Freeman had seen it himself shortly after he had been evacuated. The problem was he didn't remember being evacuated because he had been one of those experiments that got the place closed. The news reported he had gone missing nearly a year ago and was presumed dead until the shut down and word got out he had been at a hospital. The whole year had been a blur and the week of being hospitalized even more so. What really made it all the more worse was when they revealed what exactly had happened to him in the time span he had been gone.

Black Mesa fucking sucked. Even worse was he had been one of the leaked imaged of a few creatures. He got to see a very clear version of the image rather than what had been unveiled to the public. A very large THING. It didn't look anything close to human or animal. A simple mass of shifting mass of oil black darkness, too many to count eyes, rows of teeth and teeth and teeth, a large pink tendril for a tongue lolling out of its mouth.

He had denied everything about it. That couldn't be him, he was here on this bed looking more disheveled but entirely Gordon Freeman not some horror movie monster. It was extremely real when the same oil black shadows began crawling up his hand to his face after attempting to deny everything, he was given a safe dose of tranquilizer and put to rest for few days.

Following that fiasco, Gordon had to discuss a thousand problems needing to be solved. New housing provided by the government that most of the Black Mesa scientists had been given to live in, therapy for the experimentation, stress management to avoid going full monster mode, talking to his ex wife and discussing the predicament for seeing his son again (she had started dating again after three months of searching post death announcement), and a testimony against Black Mesa for, as it was put, Attempting to dispose of him. 

Now Gordon stood just outside the threshold of his new apartment, a beige colored building where nobody could ever bother him about what had really. Almost nobody could bother him.

"hey buddy, 'm gonna need uh- gonna need to see your Pass Port."

Gordon turned to where a person stood leaning out of the door frame of their own apartment. Their skin sickly grey and long matted hair falling down their shoulders. Gordon would have assumed they were a stranger but in the brief time he hadn't been a giant monster in Black Mesa's basement, he had seen this person before. 

"Good to see you again, Benrey." 

He walked inside the apartment and slammed the door behind him before the other could reply.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Night-gem-shit, come yell at me or tag me in any fan art.


End file.
